She-Ra: Princess of Power
Following the success of the He-Man and the Masters of the Universe animated series, between 1985 and 1986 Filmation created a spinoff series following the adventures of He-Man's long-lost twin sister and her transformation into She-Ra. The series ran for two seasons, although the second was cancelled before its run was over. While She-Ra took part in a number of adventures, the primary focus of the show was the conflict between the Great Rebellion and the Evil Horde, as the people of Etheria attempted to drive the Horde off their world. Unlike Skeletor's forces on Eternia, the evil Horde was in a much greater position of power in Etheria, and commonly took over entire regions and enslaved Etherians. The series premiered with the 1985 animated film The Secret of the Sword, which was later split into five episodes for syndication. The film sets up the conflict between the Horde and the Great Rebellion, as well as introducing She-Ra and establishing her relationship to Eternia and Castle Grayskull. Most episodes consist of sci-fantasy adventures in the same mold as the Masters of the Universe. Much like the He-Man series, some of the initial details, backstories, and designs seen in the toyline differed from the animated material. Synopsis The first three episodes begins with a basic introduction narrated by a deep-voiced male, designed to conceal the twist of She-Ra being Princess Adora as well as He-Man's lost long twin sister: Where darkness rules fights the champion of light. Where hope seems lost, there rides the Rebellion. Together, they stand ready against the dark evil warriors of the Horde and their leader, the terrible Hordak. The Rebellion, armed with hope and ancient powers against the force and intergalactic army. This is the story of one who will become leader of the great rebellion: She-Ra: Princess of Power! (echoes) Once She-Ra is introduced in episode three (She-Ra Unchained), episode four and all further episodes begin with a basic introduction to the premise and lead character narrated by Adora (which deliberately parallels the intro of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe in both visuals and dialogue): I am Adora, He-Man's twin sister, and defender of the Crystal Castle. This is Spirit, my beloved steed. Fabulous secrets were revealed to me the day I held aloft my sword and said, "For the honor of Grayskull! I am She-Ra!" Only a few others share this secret. Among them are Light Hope, Madame Razz and Kowl. Together, we and my friends of the Great Rebellion strive to free Etheria from the evil forces of Hordak! Cast * Melendy Britt as She-Ra/Princess Adora, Catra and Octavia * George DiCenzo as Hordak, Bow, Sea Hawk, Tung Lashor, Stonedar, and additional voices * Linda Gary as Glimmer, Shadow Weaver, Scorpia, Madame Razz, Entrapta and additional voices * John Erwin as Prince Adam/He-Man and additional voices * Alan Oppenheimer as Skeletor and additional voices * Erika Scheimer as Loo-Kee, Queen Angella, Imp, Frosta, Peekablue, Flutterina, Granita and additional voices * Erik Gunden as Swift Wind/Spirit, Kowl, Broom, Light Hope, Mantenna, Leech, Grizzlor, Modulok, Multi-Bot, Rokkon and additional voices * Diane Pershing as Netossa, Spinnerella and Sweet Bee Episode List Season One (1985) *1. Into Etheria *2. Beast Island *3. She-Ra Unchained *4. Reunions *5. Battle for Bright Moon *6. Duel at Devlan *7. The Sea Hawk *8. The Red Knight *9. The Missing Ax *10. The Laughing Dragon *11. The Peril of Whispering Woods *12. The Prisoners of Beast Island *13. King Miro's Journey *14. Friendship *15. He Ain't Heavy *16. Return of the Sea Hawk *17. A Loss for Words *18. Horde Prime Takes a Holiday *19. Enchanted Castle *20. Three Courageous Hearts *21. The Stone in the Sword *22. The Crystal Castle *23. The Crown of Knowledge *24. The Mines of Mondor *25. Small Problems *26. Book Burning *27. The Eldritch Mist *28. Bow's Farewell *29. The Price of Freedom *30. Play It Again, Bow *31. The Reluctant Wizard *32. Friends Are Where You Find Them *33. A Talent for Trouble *34. Troll's Dream *35. Gateway to Trouble *36. The Unicorn King *37. The Anxious Apprentice *38. Zoo Story *39. Into the Dark Dimension *40. Treasure of the First Ones *41. Glimmer's Story *42. Enemy with My Face *43. Welcome Back, Kowl *44. The Rock People *45. Huntara *46. Micah of Bright Moon *47. The Price of Power *48. Birds of a Feather *49. For Want of a Horse *50. Just Like Me *51. My Friend, My Enemy *52. The Wizard *53. Unexpected Ally *54. The Light of the Crystal *55. Loo-Kee Lends a Hand *56. Of Shadows and Skulls *57. Jungle Fever *58. Black Snow *59. Anchors Aloft, Part 1 *60. Anchors Aloft, Part 2 *61. Darksmoke and Fire *62. Magicats *63. Flowers for Hordak *64. Wild Child *65. The Greatest Magic Season Two (1986) *66. One to Count On *67. Return of the General *68. Out of the Cocoon *69. A Lesson in Love *70. Something Old, Something New *71. Loo-Kee's Sweety *72. The Pearl *73. The Time Transformer *74. Above It All *75. Day of the Flowers *76. Brigis *77. The Caregiver *78. When Whispering Woods Last Bloomed *79. Romeo and Glimmer *80. The Perils of Peekablue *81. Just the Way You Are *82. The Locket *83. She-Ra Makes a Promise *84. Bow's Magical Gift *85. Sweet Bee's Home *86. Glimmer Come Home *87. The Inspector *88. Portrait of Doom *89. Hordak's Power Play *90. Shades of Orko *91. Assault on the Hive *92. The Bibbet Story *93. Swifty's Baby Category:Media